Wish On a Star
by Carlie Fray
Summary: Jem and Tessa go on a picnic under the stars in Hyde Park. One-shot, again. Jem/Tessa.


I had to write a Jem/Tessa story because I absuoltly love this pair! But there is a suprising lack of storys about this pairing. And I thought the world could use one more. So here goes nothing...

Tessa sat in her favorite window seat reading A Tale of Two Cities for the millionth time. She looked up from her book to discover the sun shining through the clouds. Tessa was suprised, the sun almost never showed itself in London. Oh, how she missed New York, where it was always sunny. She missed her little aparment that she had shared with Nate and Aunt Harriet.

Tessa missed her Aunt, and she even missed Nate, not the person Mortmain had made him but the old Nate who used to take her to Central Park on Saturday. "_But that Nate is gone." _Tessa thought to herself, with a sigh_ "He doesn't even belive I'm his sister, anymore._ _All I am to him now is a monster._"

Just then Jem walked into the library inturupting her thoughts. He looked elegent as alway. He was like an angel, Tessa thought. His silver hair shining in the rare sunlight, his equally silver eyes sparkling as he spotted Tessa.

Ever since the conversation with Will on the roof, Tessa had become very close to Jem. She ignored Will to the best of her ablitlies, she would sit as far from him as possible during meals and when they met in the hallways, Tessa would act as if he wasn't even there, as if she couldn't hear the hurtful words escaping his mouth. But whenever she wasn't able tune him out Jem was there to comfort her. Whenever sleep avadied her, Tessa would often find herself sitting on the floor of his room listining to him play the violin. Now, as he walked into the library Tessa greeted him with a smile.

"Hello, Jem." She said cheerfully, thankful for the distraction from her thoughts.

"Hello, Tessa," Jem said "I thought I would find you here."

"You were looking for me?"

Jem blushed, "Well...Yes. I was just wondering if you would like to go for a walk in Hyde Park? Since it is so nice outside." He added quickly.

Tessa smiled (she often found herself smiling when Jem was around). "I'd love to." She replied.

He held his hand out for her and she took it, grateful for his kind offer. They walked through the hallways hand in hand until they came to the front lawn where a carrige was waiting for them. Suprised Tessa turned to Jem "I didn't want to waste any sunlight so I went ahead and brought out the carrige." He smiled at her. "_I love it when he smiles_"Tessa thought as Jem helped her into the carrige. When she was seated Jem shut the door and moved to the driver's seat.

Tessa looked out the window at the people passing by, wishing once again she could be back home. "_But then I wouldn't have Jem_", she thought. She immeadtly stopped feeling home sick.

When they got to the park Jem reappeared to help Tessa out of the carrige. They walked for hours, eating ice cream and, talking, learning more about the other with every passing minute. But, eventually the sun started to set.

Tessa sighed. "I guess we should be heading back." She said, "It's almost nightfall."

"Alright, then. Let's go back to the carrige." Jem didn't sound the least bit dissapointed that they were leaving, infact he sonuded happy. "_Didn't he have any fun?_" Tessa thought sadly.

As they neared the carrige Jem suddenly said "Wait here." Suprisd Tessa did as she was told and waited. When Jem returned he carried with him a picnic basket. Tessa raised an eyebrow at him, "I don't understand," she said "I thought we were going back to the institute."

"I never said anything about the institute. Follow me."

Confused Tessa followed him back to the top of the hill without objection. As soon as they got to the top of the hill Jem laid out a blanket and sat down on top of it. He montioned for Tessa to sit beside him. She did and Jem turned to her. "I thought you would enjoy a night away from the institute. So I brought a picnic so we could eat here, under the stars. Don't worry I told Charlotte we most likely wouldn't be back for dinner."

Tessa was touched. "Thank you. No one has ever done something so sweet for me before."

"Then you haven't met many people,"Jem replied. Tessa smiled. Jem was so sweet. He sometimes suprised her with his ablitly to be so kind and see the good in people. She remebered the day on Black Friar's bridge when he had told her she wasn't a monster. Tessa couldn't stand the thought that she was going to lose him in a few years. "_No,_" she thought "_I will not think about that right now._"

"This is my favorite spot in the whole park," Jem said, breaking her out of her reverie.

"Why?" Tessa asked.

"You'll see. Watch." Jem pointed out to where the sun was setting. Tessa looked and saw the most gorgeous sunset. It amazed Tessa that in the midst of all that had happened, the world was still able to create amazing sights such as this one.

"Oh. It's beautiful."

"Wonderful, isn't it?" Jem said handing Tessa a sandwhich, which she took gratefully. She hadn't realized how hungry she was. The sunset had ended, but the moon was full and bright so Tessa could still see fine. She looked around and realized that while they had been talking Jem had set out sandwhiches and a bowl of fruit. As she watched Jem picked a grape out of the bunch and threw it up in the air. He smiled at her and caught the grape in his mouth.

"Is that a challenge?" Tessa laughed. She grabbed a grape and threw it into her mouth.

Jem smiled at her, "Maybe it is." Soon there were multiple grapes on the ground and both Jem and Tessa were laughing, hysterically. As they calmed down Tessa laid back onto the blanket and saw something shoot across the sky.

Startled, Tessa looked over at Jem, (Who was also on his back)."Did you see that?" she asked.

Jem laughed and said, "There is supposed to be a meteor shower tonight. That was another reason I wanted to go for a walk today."

"Thank you." Tessa said "I needed a night away from the insanity that is my life."

Jem chuckled. "I like to come here when life becomes to chaoitic. I guess you could say this is my special hide-away." Tessa imeadetly felt like an intruder. "And I thought you could use the distraction from eveything that has happened." Jem finished. As he said this Tessa realized that he wanted to share this spot with her. That made her feel better.

"My Aunt Harriet used to tell me that whenever you see a shooting star you should make a wish. And if your lucky your wish might come true." Tessa said, "If that was true then with all these shooting stars we could make a million wishes." Tessa looked around at the stars falling around her and tried to count them. Unsuprisngly, she lost count multiple times and gave up. She was never a patient person, unlike Jem who seemed to have loads of patientce.

"Make a wish, Tessa." Jem said

Tessa made a silent wish and turned and looked at Jem only to find he was looking back at her. He was close enough that she could feel his breath on her face. And then they were kissing. She didn't know how it had happened or who had kissed who, But all she could think about in that one moment was how right it felt to be kissing Jem. Her arms wound themselves around his neck and she ran her fingers through his hair.

When they broke away they stared at each other as if seeing them for the first time. They stayed like that for god knows how long, it could have been minutes, seconds, or even hours. Time had slipped away from them. Finally, Jem started to speak, "I'm sorry, I-" But Tessa stopped him with the light brush of her lips against his. "Don't be," Tessa said softly. And she leaned over and kissed him again.

"I love you," Jem whispered. Tessa was shocked, but then she smiled. "I love you, too." And as soon as she spoke the words she knew they were true. Jem smiled and rolled over so he was facing the stars. Tessa did the same and laced her fingers through Jem's. As they laid there hand-in-hand, Tessa couldn't help but think that she must be one of lucky ones. Because her wish had come true.

Yay! It's done. I'm not sure if I really like this... I'm terrible at endings. I'm sorry if Jem or Tessa are out of charecter or if anything is mis-spelled. I don't know if I really accomplished the fluff I was going for... Please review! Even if you totally hated it. I just want to know what you think.


End file.
